Untitled Drabble
by Lacey Parker
Summary: A drabble written in pretest of a rule that has been changed. [Kakashi Itachi, yaoi, OOC, non-explicit sex]


Alright, I'll admit it.  I'm not Japanese or male, so I can't possibly own Naruto.  I'm only borrowing the characters for a little, but I'll clean them up when I'm done.  Originally written as protest for a "no homosexuality" rule on the NarutoMangaReturns MSN group, which has been changed.  Amazing what one person can accomplish, isn't it?

~@~

Kakashi ran his fingers through his hair, preparing for his date.  They were going to meet tonight, even though it was strictly forbidden.  A secret meeting with his lover, and no one could know.  Dressing snazzily in all black and pulling his mask up further over his face, Kakashi left Konoha with a *poof* to meet his love.

He sped through the trees, tight black clothing showing everything and nothing as he leapt from branch to branch toward his rendezvous.  A shadowy figure waited for him in front of one of the numerous hot springs.  Kakashi waved a hand in greeting.

"Yo."  The silhouette nodded it's head and turned away.  A wispy voice found it's way to Kakashi's ears.

"You're late."  Under his mask, Kakashi blushed.

"Well, you see, Sakura came by to make sure I ate, because she noticed I hadn't really eaten at all this week- it's been the anticipation of seeing you, and you don't really care, do you?"  The figure shook it's head slightly and stepped closer to the untimely Jounin.  The same near whisper caressed Kakashi's ears again.

"Not particularly."  Those were the final words on the subject as the figure unzipped it's jacket to reveal not much underneath but Uchiha Itachi's lean body.

"Shall we get in?  The temperature is perfect."  Kakashi stared, visible eye wide at the sight of Itachi undressing.  Inch after inch of pale flesh was revealed to the older man's sight and he sucked in a sharp breath.  A dark eyebrow raised and Itachi spoke.

"Are you going to just stand there and ogle me or are we going to get in?"  The black haired man stretched and climbed into the spring, pulling his hair up into a bun to avoid it getting damp.  Kakashi shook his head to clear his stupor and grinned under his mask.  He stripped quickly and joined his dark lover in the water.  Itachi leveled his gaze at the grey haired bishounen, but held his silence.  The sound of water splashing lightly was the only sound for a few moments before a gasp echoed through the night.  Itachi had taken initiative and grabbed ahold of Kakashi's growing erection, stroking briskly.  He pressed closer to his lover, his hips pulsing against Kakashi's slack arm in an effort to find his own stimulation.  His head fell forward onto the other man's shoulder when he felt a hand slide along his inner thigh before coming to rest on his own hardness.  Itachi's mouth fell open with the first pull of Kakashi's hand, a silent moan begging to be released to the night.  He liked the mutual masturbation, but Itachi wanted more.  He always did when they met like this, and it was always over too fast.  Not caring anymore, he scooted onto his lover's lap, not taking time to prepare before impaling himself on the older man's now raging hard on.  A groan escaped both their throats as he sank further onto the invading column of flesh.

"It's been too long since we did this," Kakashi started before Itachi silenced him with a kiss.  He rocked his hips, sliding forward, settling himself more fully onto Kakashi's lap.  Kakashi, in turn, lifted his hips and Itachi with them before sitting back down, letting his young lover fall back onto his erection.  The second time Kakashi tried this, Itachi tensed his legs, staying elevated above the throbbing rod just barely inside his hole.  He teased the older man like this for a moment before slamming back down onto the thick pole.  Kakashi allowed it to happen two more times before taking charge again, leaning Itachi back in the water and sliding deep into the tight body beneath him.  Moments later, Itachi's hair was soaked and flowing out of his carefully prepared bun, his eyes were closed in sated bliss and swirls of milky fluid mixed with the water of the hot spring.  Kakashi withdrew from the still spasming channel that held his wilting erection so tightly and brought his lover back onto his lap, resting against the smooth rock of the hollow.  He leaned his head back, enjoying the night's silence after the fast love making.  His eyes closed and he was at peace.  The water was still nice and warm, and Itachi was curled on his lap like a kitten, rapidly fading into sleep.  A mumbled question snapped him awake, and he shook his young lover out of slumber.

"What was that?  I didn't quite catch that…"

"Do you have to wear that mask all the time?"  Kakashi smiled and allowed himself to answer sleep's hypnotic call.  He'd wake them up before sunrise.


End file.
